YuGiOh GX: Bonds of a Lifetime
by Faith Princeton
Summary: When Skyra enrolls with her brother and twin sister, strange things start to happen. And what is going on with the mark only she knows about?


Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh GX! I only own Gabirel, Skrya, and Rosalva Sarria. And the cards I create.

* * *

><p>"When are we going to get there?" Two girls complained to their older brother.<p>

"Sheesh, Rosalva, Skyra," Gabirel laughed, turning to his sisters.

Gabirel, Rosalva, and Skyra Sarria were incredibly close; they were siblings after all. It was as if they were triplets. Though they were 2 years apart in age; Gabirel being 18 while Skyra and Rosalva were 16. And they were all three hanging on the rail of a boat heading to the most famous dueling school in the world. And they were all three bored out of their minds.

Rosalva wore a pair of white jeans with clothe flared from the knees down, a purple tank, a slifer red blazer, and white leather knee high boots. Her black hair was framed around her face like Dark Magician Girl's, but it trailed much longer down. Her front parts tumbled to just above her stomach and the back reached her waist. She still had the little dangly bit on her forehead like DMG though. Her pink eyes with flecks of baby blue and purple were watching the water in-front of them.

Skyra wore a baby blue over-skirt, a pair of black leather pants, a pink tank, a Ra Yellow blazer, and a pair of knee-high black leather boots. Her long black hair was in a pony-tail with beads strung through-out it. Her eyes that were baby blue with flecks of pink and purple were also watching the water.

And Gabirel wore a pair of blue jeans, a black t-shirt, and a pair of blue tennis shoes, what he says is more normal than his sisters' clothes. His black hair was short, but not too short and it was spiky as can be. And Gabirel had is eyes closed, he would always say that his eyes were ugly. Even though most girls fell in love with his purple eyes with flecks of baby blue and pink.

"We'll be there in a little bit," said the captain. "And the Chancellor of the school said that he would like to introduce you both to the school at the Opening Year Pep Rally today along with the top students from the other Duel Academies."

Skyra and Rosalva nodded an understanding and Gabirel grunted. "FINALLY!" Skyra and Rosalva shouted. Gabirel laughed at his sisters' reactions.

"Well, we're gonna be there in a bit. You wanna have a duel so that you can warm up for those tough guys at the Academy?" Gabirel asked his sisters.

"Nah, I'm good," said Skyra. "But those guys are in for a real shock when they see what I'm gonna dish out against them."

"Same here, bro," Rosalva laughed.

_'That's for sure,' _thought Gabirel.

"Hey, Harpie Lady," Rosalva smiled as her spirit partner appeared along with Skyra's Rainbow Warrior - Crimson who was wearing a red robe carrying a stff made of rubies and Gabirel's Zoa.

"We figured you would get bored, Gabirel," Crimson said to Gabirel and his sisters. Skyra and Rsoalva giggled at the comment. As did Zoa and Harpie Lady. Gabirel stuck his tongue out at them.

-2 hrs. later-

"LOOK! There's Duel Academy!" Rosalva shouted excitedly while pointing at the island that had just appeared on the horizon.

"There's another ship over there," said Gabirel pointing a different direction from his sister. "That must be our competition from the other Duel Academies." Skyra and Rosalva nodded to him confirming they agreed.

"Look out, Duel Academy. Here we come," Skyra muttered.

_'I know this is an opportunity for Skyra and Rosalva to make really good friends. But, I really don't want anything to happen to them. I promised dad I'd look after them while at Duel Academy and especially if anything ever happened to him. I don't intend to go back on my word. No matter what, I'll protect Skyra and Rosalva. My little sisters matter more to me than anyone else,' _thought Gabirel. _'Something tells me we're in for an interesting year at Duel Academy. Especially if we run into Jaden Yuki. Considering all the crazy stuff I've heard about him.'_


End file.
